A wind turbine assembly may include a turbine shaft configured to convert mechanical power generated by the wind turbine assembly into electrical power. A support structure may connect to one or more vane shafts. Each vane shaft may include one or more vanes. Each vane may be configured to spin freely on a vane shaft. Wind incident on a vane may cause the vane shaft to exert a force on the support structure, which force may be transferred to the turbine shaft, causing the turbine shaft to rotate. The mechanical power of the rotating turbine shaft may be converted into electrical power via a generator/alternator assembly that is part of the wind turbine assembly.